Mikie Okamine
Mikie Okamine (岡峰 美紀恵 Okamine Mikie) is a Japanese wizard in the AST and the main protagonist in the Date A Live Spin off, Date AST Like. She is also Tamae's younger cousin. Personality Mikie is a naive and clumsy girl who often gets excited over little things. She likes to fantasize about Origami as she has grown fond of her. Due to an occasion where Origami saved her from an unrestrained Tohka, she developed a great admiration towards her and decided to join the AST. However, this also caused her to share the same opinion towards the Spirits as the rest of the AST, viewing them as a threat to the human society. Mikie is also a determined and a hardworking girl who likes to open up her thoughts about the world. She also values friendship above all, which is the reason why she was moved by the story that Cecil had told her. Appearance Mikie has brown hair and fashioned them in pigtails while letting some of her hair loose. She has a small frame body type that often mislead people to think she was younger than she really was. History Before the start of the series, Mikie was a happy kid and loved by her father, Okamine Torataro. When her father became a successful entrepreneur, they became distant to each other. Eventually, her father could not stand her presence anymore and banished her from the household. Mikie who became depressed and feeling suicidal, deliberately ignored the spacequake alarm. Much to her surprise, Mikie was attacked by then untamed Tohka. But thanks to Origami's intervention, she was unharmed. That was when Mikie developed a huge admiration for Origami that motivated her to become an AST wizard. However, due to her not recognizing Tohka after being sealed by Shido, Mikie ironically befriended her. The next day after her enrollment, an explosion occurred near the Tengu city. Thinking that a Spirit appeared, Mikie hurried to the place only to find a young girl named Ashley Sinclair who claimed to "hunt" the members of the AST. Ashley expressed her excitement in finding a worthy opponent due to having some research done on the performances of several AST members in the past, only to be quickly disappointed after realizing Mikie was not as strong the reports claimed. Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Military career Mikie Okamine acted as a loyal minion to Lusamine of Knights of Gjallarhorn. She is well trained by Rustal Elion and the rest of the bad guys. She became a fastest mecha pilot. The assignment was given to her by McGillis Fareed. Bio Volcano was given to her by Lusamine. She was sent to assasinate the heroes after they have arrived on earth. She tried her best to assasinate Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build and the rest of Neo-Tekkadan, but unsuccessful countless times. She decided to escort Gaelio, McGillis, Julieta, and Nom Nom to hiding. The Death of Kudelia Aina Bernstein After countless attempts against the heroes, Mikie eventually decided to show Kudelia Aina Bernstein and Atra Mixta. She destroys everything. Kenzo, Kudelia, and Atra survived the attack. Mikie nailed them and interrupted their talk. Mikie tried to shoot Kudelia but Kenzo Tenma and Atra Mixta took the shot, pushing Kudelia to safety at the cost of their lives. Mikie then stopped the pursuit as Shia Kijima suggested. Kudelia later met with Horrid Henry and gave him the coordinates of Veda. As Henry/Barbatos is fighting with Knight Unryuji/Bael, Kudelia left the building in the same car. Mikie pursued with the Bio Volcano and killed her. Death Mikie laughs, mirthfully, after killing Kudelia, stating her intention to then turn on the Gjallarhorn just as she did her in order to reunite her family. Suddenly, however, Gunther Prozen hijacks her with the aid of Veda and says that she'll be judged. Mikie gets confronted by the Symphogear heroines. She gets herself killed. Mikie, with her last breath, curses Symphogear heroines, and her cockpit explodes soon afterwards. Chronicles of Great New Empire Mikie appeared as an assassin and an ally to Great New Empire. She takes a duty to kill Kudelia, Atra, and Kenzo. The Symphogear heroines easily defeated and killed her.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Soldiers Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Ratatoskr Members Category:Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Minion Category:Lusamine's minions Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Gunther Prozen's minions Category:Knights of Gjallarhorn (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors